


The Dean Winchester Show!

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truman Show Fusion, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Truman Show, drug refrenece, fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Welcome to The Dean Winchester Show! Starring, Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester, Misha Collins as Castiel, and Dean Winchester as himself! an AU based off of the movie the Truman show





	1. Chapter 1

"I just can't do it anymore Jeff. Its sick, we put him through a bunch of crap, both emotional and physical just for some entertainment."

"Jared, I know it's tough. Trust me I KNOW, I've had to beat the kid up and insult him all the time. But we gotta stay, if not us someone else will get the roll and it's not like they can just switch actors. Dean will think were dead or something, you really want to do that to him?"

"No of course not. But he's given up so much for me you know? He went without meals more than once to make sure I could eat when I had a perfectly good meal off set. I just- I can't. I can't be the one to put him through this, it's not right."

"Jared-"

"No Jeff. If you want to keep being John fine, but I can't be Sam anymore."

"You know Johns never been there for Dean. You leavings gonna break his heart, you know that. What are you gonna tell him, it's not like you can just explain the situation to him."

"Sam's always been independent right? Always wanted to settle down and have a normal life. So there you go. 'Sam' will just go to Stanford."

"Come on, you can't leave us here alone."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving either, but I can't do this to Dean anymore. I quit, I'll tell him tomorrow."


	2. Season 1

Jared got the call in the middle of a job interview.

"What do you mean Jeff is going to quit?"

"I mean he's going to quit. He said he'll show up for a couple of episodes later on so Dean isn't looking for him forever but yeah, he got another job offer."

Jared sighed. "Okay, so what do you need me to do? I was trying to get a job when you interrupted."

"We need you to seem like a happy Stanford kid that just wants to get back. I like the interview thing; we'll fit that in there. At the end you need to act all blood thirst because your girl friend is gonna die. I PROMISE we'll make it worth it, triple the pay."

"Look, just no. I quit because I can't do that stuff to Dean anymore okay?"

"And how do you think he'll feel when he can't find his little brother at the college he's supposed to be at and his dad dropped off the map?"

"Crap."

"Yes quite."

"Look, I'll be there tomorrow. Think you can stall him that long?"

"Sure thing Jared."

"Thanks"

As he hung up the phone, he let out a muttered "Gosh dang it Jeffery."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dads on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Those were the words that made Jared grit his teeth all season. The fact that Dean was so worried for 'dad', when 'dad' wasn't around because he wanted a new job. He knew he couldn't talk since he left first, but at least he gave Dean a reason for why he was gone.

And now here he was, pretending he couldn't see Dean because he was 'in a coma.' The things he did for other peoples entertainment.

After the episode ended with John dying, Jared was so ticked. Dean had traveled the entire country looking for him and worrying over him, but it was all in vain because the guy wanted to quit his job.

It got even worse when he learned that the writers made a plot point of Dean worrying about having to kill him.

This was the point that Jared started forming the plan.

Dean was miserable because he kept losing everyone, but what if he knew none of it was real?

What if he could escape?

So Jared schemed and rehearsed on how to break the news that Deans whole world was fake.

The director must have found out somehow though, that was the only reason he could think they would separate him from Dean and then 'kill' him.

There were only two problems. He had managed to write a letter with the information about the real world, and Dean cared for him more than anyone else.

That was the writers plan. They knew he'd find it eventually, and needed a logical reason to erase his memory with the pills that had many negative side effects and few good one.

And what better way to explain going through hell than actually going there?


	4. Chapter 4

ared begged and pleaded with the producers not to drug up Dean, asked them to find a less harsh way to wipe his memory. They agreed with the idea but said they needed start trails for a new drug. Then Dean found the letter and all hell broke loose.

It was the heaaaaaaaat of the moment-

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

The Tuesdays wouldn't end. Nothing he did could stop it. Most the medicines worked, at least for a little while. They would give Dean a clean slate to start new, but it would always wear off at the end of the day and give him negative side effects. Six months of brain washing were finally brought into action as a last resort, and Dean went along with it.

Jared was disappointed to hear they would still send Dean to hell despite the brain washing seeming to work with Dean acting confused about the trickster situation, but they couldn't ruin the plot, oh no.

Jared was just anger and hatred at the producers at this point, and Dean noticed but he figured he would brush it off on Dean "being dead" for six months.

So he let out a heartbroken laugh when he heard Dean say "Jared?"

"What it's like?"

"What's what like Dean?"

"The real world. I mean they wouldn't make a show about me if it was all the same."

Jareds heart skipped a beat, he had know this question was coming, and he had dreaded it.

"Well, for one there aren't any monsters. I thing that the main thing. Also there aren't people like you. You're just- you're a hero man"

Dean let out a little 'hmmm' before asking another question.

"Why did you show up? I'm not ungrateful or anything dude, but I've known you since you were a baby. What are you one of those spoiled child stars?"

Oh my gosh Dean was breaking his heart. That was such a Dean thing to say after all.

"I guess you could say that. They just found me one day, and I got lucky."

"Didn't you say that's basically what happened to me? They found some kid with almost zero chance and figured to make it a show for some stupid reason?"

"Yeah but like I said, I got lucky. You became- well a character I guess, and the dude who made all of this-" Jared gestured to the world around them "-He adopted me. I don't know why me instead of you, but I swear if I could switch places with you I would."

Dean let out a horse laugh.

"What?"

"That was the gayest thing I think anyone's ever said to me dude."

After a little teasing back and forth, they became quiet and just enjoyed one of their last few moments of their last month looking at the stars.

"I don't know man; something just seems off about her."

"Dean, Katie said she's going to help. Even if she's not, it's not like she can screw us over anymore than you being brainwashed with drugs!"

"Fine, but I know you she's gonna stab us in the back."

Dean was right. Jared was so desperate for help he latched onto the first person he could, but as always, Dean was right, and now, he thought he was burning in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jared saw Dean again, he was so, so over joyed. He had had no idea how long the process would take and after four months, he was more than grateful to see him.

"Hey ya Sammy."

Then his heat broke because Dean didn't remember.

~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~

Jared didn't know what the casting guy was smoking when he hired Misha, but whatever it was, he needed some of it.

"I can't believe I get to work with the Dean Winchester! Honestly I can't wait to meet him, I grew up watching this show and I'm like his number one fan and-"

"Misha, calm down. You need to compose yourself, you supposed to be a calm, sturdy angel of the lord remember?"

"Yeah I know it's just, the Dean Winchester. Do you think I can get his autograph?"

"Misha, he can't know it's not real okay? So you can't ask him for his autograph. Now get ready, he'll be here any minute ok?"

Misha cleared his throat, straightened his back, and said in a gravelly voice

"I'm ready."

"Good."

~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~*

Jared hated what they did with Sams character, he really did. Whenever Dean started asking him questions about what he was doing in his free time, he'd always snap at him. Not because he was mad at Dean, but he was mad that he had to lie to him. He was mad at himself.

Dean couldn't rely on him anymore.

At least he had Misha.

~*~*~~*~*~SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After months, years actually, of begging, Jared had finally convinced them.

The stage had to be set of course, but they agreed to let Dean have a semi normal life.

No more cameras, no more monsters.

No more Jared.

Dean would finally be free and for that, he was willing to take all the disgust and hate Dean could throw at him for ending the world he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know if you go through with this plan you can't see him again right?" Mark Pellegrino asked Jared.

"Yeah I know. I just- I want what's best for him, even if it's not me."

"Ok as long as you're sure. Ready for practice?"

"Ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plan was simple.

It took all these years but Jared had finally found a way to save Dean from the life of a character.

They were going to save the world and a few well placed last words were going to get him to live a 'normal' life as best he could without revealing the fact that his life had been fake.

There was only one problem.

He couldn't be in his life anymore. Sams death is what will free Dean from this all.

And he can't really hang around as Jared.

So as he pretends to be Lucifer and hits Dean over and over again, he tries not to feel bad, because this is what it takes to make him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared gritted his teeth as he felt and heard the plastic of the phone breaking in his anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE REBOOTING THE SHOW!? YOU SAID THE SHOW WAS FREAKING OVER!"

"Jared, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM, I LIED TO HIM, BETRAYED HM, AND ALMOST STRANGELED HIM TO GET THIS AND YOU ARE TELLING ME IT LASTED A FREAKING YEAR?!"

"Jared, I can't control this stuff, I was just told to call you-"

"Bull crap you have no control!"

"I can't talk to you like this. Just remember that you have to be soulless to explain why you were gone for the last year."

"SOULLESS?! SO I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN A YEAR AND NOW I HAVE TO BE A JERK TO HIM?!"

"I'll call you back when you calm down. Bye Jared."

"Wait, no-"

The phone beeped signaling the end of the call.

This was not going to be a good year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SPN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was easy to pretend to be soulless with all his pent up anger at the mangers. All he had to do was let his passive aggressiveness lash out on everyone.

Pretending to not be soulless was harder. Jared realized he couldn't solve this civilly so he decided to try to get Misha in on busting Dean out.

It seemed to be working but the directors decided to separate them they'd make Cas the bad guy this season and make him nuts.

"This is going to be so much fun."

Somehow Jared doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the "This is going to be so much fun" is technically season 7 but its like the one episode away from being season six. So I messed with the time line by 45 minutes, sue me.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared was absolutely right, this season was most definitely not fun.

Misha was being kept from them at all cost expect for little evil schemes so he obviously couldn't go to him for help and as it turns out, it was legal for the producers to drug him so now he was having vivid hallucinations.

Not cool man. Not cool at all.

On top of all that, Jim Beaver quit as well. Whoopdeedo.

At least there wasn't much for them to do though. They had not weapons that could do much against the Leviathan so they ran around a lot.

Over course though, they had to deal with Dick Roman. He totally sucked.

Then Dean and Misha went to 'purgatory.' Yay, this could not get any better could it?


	9. Chapter 9

After a freaking year of being gone, Dean finally showed back up.

And when he came back, he came back with Olsson of all people.

Jared didn't think there was a single person he disliked more than Olsson. They knew each other when they were younger and just- dang it why'd it have to be him of all people?

So he tried to convince Dean not to trust him because he was a vampire (and yes, Jared was fully aware of the hypocrisy of 'Sam' telling Dean not to trust a supernatural creature.)

Finally paid off. Dean never stopped trusting him, but the guy left soon enough, no biggy.

Osric finally showed back up which was a relief. The kid wasn't to bad, I mean he wasn't really offering to help Jared get Dean out of the whole fake reality thing, but he knew Osric was good enough to at least not snitch.

Plus with Osric back and saying there was a way to close hell forever, he thought might get out of the life without having to get on the producers nerves again.

But of course that couldn't work out, because they just had to have Misha play the role of accidental villain.

Still though, he had hope because he knew his death was being scripted which could only mean something good for Dean.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Jared was freaking ticked, more so than normal.

It wasn't just that they were for absolutely no reason what so ever, drugging Dean again! Which was making him unbelievably violent. Or that 'Cas' was homeless and possibly Dying. Or that 'Kevin' died. No.

What really ticked him off was the script.

"I'm saying, you want to work? Let's work. If you want to be brothers…Those are my terms."

He hated himself for having this job.

"No, Dean. I wouldn't. Same circumstances. I wouldn't."

Hated it, hated it, hated it.

But then it got even worse.

Then he saw Dean die, felt him die in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Those freaking power hungry jerks.

Turns out, Dean was NOT dead, just given a sedative that made him appear so. Rude.

Dean was now on constant, non ending drugs that made him both have hallucinations and act ten times as violent as he did with the 'mark of Cain.'

Luckily the whole demon arc didn't last long but still.

Sadly, the mark didn't go away after the demon arc.

That, and now Dean was going to 'kill' him because Sam couldn't get through to him. Obviously they couldn't actually let Jared die, but still.

Even if it was just special effects, we didn't want to lose Dean.

So as he kneeled in front of Dean, he tried to get through to him one last time, as Jared.

"Dean, please don't do this. I-I can't get you out if this happens. Remember how I promised you that we'd see the real world together? How I said that I would trade your life for mine? Please man, don't do this. It's me, Jared, you know me!"

This was all whispered quiet enough that the cameras and mics couldn't pick it up. Louder, in a hearable voice, he gave a big speech about how he would remember to love and would find good again. If his plan worked, the directors would need a reason to think Dean changed if he didn't want to be fired.

He didn't expect it to work since Dean had known Jared for around a year and was brainwashed. Even Sam wasn't working now so why would Jared?

So he was pleasantly surprised when Dean turned the scythe backwards and knocked Julian out.

He was even more surprised when he bent over and said

"Where's the door outta here?"

Jared pointed in shock to the wall where an emergency exit was hidden.

Dean stood up and started walking toward the door and looked back when he noticed Jared wasn't following.

"You coming? We have a whole world to see Jared, and I want to get going."

They walked through the door and into the real world together, side by side.


End file.
